


Our Madness

by lilith696



Category: Actor RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF, Wardruna (Band)
Genre: Actor - Freeform, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Smut, Vikings, musician - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith696/pseuds/lilith696
Summary: Einar Selvik, what a voice, what a man!





	Our Madness

**Author's Note:**

> -This is the most unusual pairing, I know! But I wanted to do this because you can't tell me you haven't noticed their close friendship and they're cute.  
> -I hope someone will actually like this.  
> -Feedback is life.  
> -English is my second language, any mistake you see is all mine.  
> -Enjoy!

He was pushed roughly into the wall as a mouth crashed into his own. He moaned slightly, giving enough space for an exploring tongue to invade his mouth. He locked his arms behind the strong neck before the bigger man hoisted him up, breaking their kiss shortly. He closed his eyes relishing the feelings rushing through him, a hotness that was taking over his being and he let his mind wander to how he had ended up here, in this exact man’s arms.

 

He smiled to himself as he watched people dressed up and splattered with makeup and fake blood. Somehow, he felt he was fit to be exactly here although it was all made-up. His mind subconsciously entered into its usual trance and an old poem was reciting itself in his thoughts.

“Einar! How good of you to join us, I’m so glad you came to see this all in person.” Michael Hirst said as he welcomed the Norse musician onto his set.

“It’s a pleasure to be here and see it in person.” Einar smiled politely at the director. 

“Please, your music is the perfect addition to this whole thing and with Trevor along. I have the best soundtrack for the production.” Michael said, “Come, let me show you around and introduce you to the crew.” 

And that was that. He was introduced to everyone. He remembers Katheryn’s beauty, Travis’s charm, Gustaf’s kindness, Alexander’s humor. Etcetera..  
But there was one, the one who stood out from all. Clive.  
The man towered above him and when he extended a hand to shake, he felt he was so small in comparison. There was something about Clive that drew him in so much on the spot, more than any of the others, more than any man who had done so before, in exception of Gaahl, maybe because he had that affect about him. 

They had such a good time that day. They talked about everything and anything. There was an obvious easiness on both ends.

“You do know that I absolutely love your music?” Clive smiled down at the smaller blond.

“Thank you, that’s very flattering.” Einar felt his cheeks reddening a little bit.

“You’re so talented. Your voice is another dimension entirely.” The brunet said with intensity.

“I appreciate that so much. You should come to one of the shows sometime.” Einar threw the comment in a friendly gesture; he didn’t know that the other man will end up doing it afterall. 

“I’d love to.”

“You’re welcome any time.” 

 

He laid him down on the couch and shielded his smaller form, not getting enough of his taste. His big hands almost touched around the small waist and it drove him insane. The feel of a rough beard rubbing against his own was somewhat thrilling and his hand made it down the other man’s shirt, skimming across soft pale skin. By the gods, he had wanted to do that for a long time. 

`Hvem skal synge meg  
i daudsvevna slynge meg  
når eg på Helvegen går  
og dei spora eg trår er kalda, så kalda…`

He recognized the song as Helvegen and watched entranced by the performance. Einar Selvik, what a voice, what a man!  
He couldn’t for the life of him, keep himself away from the small blond. Ever since they’ve met and the musician had been occupying his mind. He then suddenly decided on a whim to catch the band’s performance when he knew they were going to do a show near, he even managed to obtain a backstage pass to see the man afterwards. 

“That was amazing.” He said from the bottom of his heart.

“Clive! Thank you, I didn’t know you’d be here.” Einar beamed like a ray of divine light. 

“I decided to come last minute; I wasn’t sure if I was gonna be able to before.” He explained and the blond nodded, “But truly you were great.”

“It means a lot to me.” Einar looked into his eyes and he felt bare for a moment.

“I was wondering if you have enough time to go for a drink.” 

“I..” Einar trailed for a moment, seeming to think about it, “I, in fact, do.” He smiled and Clive felt his heart racing just a little bit. 

 

His hands pulled on the fabric they found underneath, trying to touch skin and his knees pressed to the sides of the form above him. Their tongues played a war that he knew he had already lost the moment he had laid his eyes on the man. 

 

They had been in continuous contact, getting to know each other more. Whenever their schedules let them, they’d meet up to enjoy each other’s company.

“I adore your accent.” Clive smiled at him and Einar lost himself in that smile.

“As long as it makes you smile like that.” He flirted back.

“You’re one special man, you know that.” Clive cupped his cheek and Einar stared at him for a moment.

“So are you.” He whispered and leaned into the warm touch.

“I can’t seem to stay away from you.” Clive confessed.

“I don’t want you to.”

“This feels like madness, but the good type of madness.”

“We’re in it together.”

“I’d take a bullet for you, Einar!”

“I’d do the same.”

“I’d swim an ocean too.”

“A frozen one at that.”

“Goddamn it! I want you so bad.”

“Not as much as I do!”

 

He finally managed to wrestle the blond’s shirt off as the other did the same. Their chests came into contact and he started to kiss the pale neck slowly, driving the other man mad. 

Einar’s chest heaved with fast breaths, his body growing hotter by the second. He couldn’t keep his hands from exploring that ripped body, tracing muscles and ridges alike.

Clive wrapped his arms around the smaller form and lifted him again, heading to the bedroom. He threw the man on the bed and reached for his pants, stripping him naked.

Einar felt exposed under the brunet’s hungry gaze and reached for him, trying to work down his pants fast.

Clive stole another kiss as he felt a hand finally closing around him. Einar’s skin was soft as he trailed his hands down his sides.

Einar stepped down from the bed and went to his knees, he licked around the cock in his hand, trying the taste of it before sucking the head into his mouth. 

Clive was not expecting deep-throating, but goddamn it the man was talented, probably due to the flexibility in his throat muscles because of his singing.

Einar found it a bit difficult to swallow it all due to its size, but managed to work around it. It was totally worth the effort as he watched the pleasurable expression on Clive’s face.

Clive put a hand to the back of the blond’s head as he felt himself getting closer.

“Don’t stop! Don’t ever stop.” He croaked out.

Einar hummed around his length, giving it extra vibrations and he spilt himself down the man’s throat without a warning.

Einar swallowed the load and looked up at the spent man.

Clive caught his breath and pulled the other man back up, kissing him and tasting himself in the talented mouth.

“That was amazing!” He exclaimed after breaking the kiss.

“Glad you enjoyed it.” Einar smiled broadly.

Clive lifted him up on the bed again as he rid himself from the pile around his ankles and dived into the sheets and the man upon them. He kissed the pale smooth thighs, letting his hands wander upon them and spread them apart.

Goosebumps littered Einar’s skin as the brunet slowly lavished some love onto it. He felt his pulse picking up again as the mouth drew closer to his member.

Clive couldn’t help but taste the cock and he slowly sank his mouth around it. He reached his hand up to trace the swollen lips of the blond before breeching his lips.

Einar moaned and took the fingers in, drowning them in spit as he knew what the other man intended to do with them. He wasn’t disappointed when the hand came down to rest against his buttock. 

Clive worked his tongue against the length as his finger probed the little hole it found and slowly breeched it.  
“Ah, more!” Einar demanded and Clive delivered driving his finger in and out a few times before joining the second. He scissored them to stretch the tight channel.

Einar thrashed about as his spot was hit and he pushed into the man’s mouth and back into his fingers, he was so close.

Clive introduced a third finger inside as he felt the muscles around them tightening.

“I’m coming!” The blond announced and came into his mouth.

Clive let some of it drop down to coat the impaled crack. He kept working his fingers as he moved up to get a kiss.

“How are you feeling?”

“So good. I want you.” Einar breathed.

“Where?” Clive demanded.  
“Inside. I want you inside me.”

Clive smiled and moved his fingers out to reach for the lube. He coated his length generously and moved up between the spread legs, lifting up the man’s hips a little to align his cock to the entrance.

“Are you ready, baby?”

“So ready.” Einar stared up at the handsome face.

Clive pushed himself inside slowly, willing the blond to open up to him. He was probably much larger to what the smaller man was accustomed to.

Einar’s mouth gaped in a silent scream. The feeling of the cock breeching him was larger than the fingers as it plowed so deep inside of him, filling him. The pain was a minor discomfort to the pleasure he was about to get.

“Are you okay?” Clive asked as he gave the man some time to adjust.  
“Yeah, yeah. You’re so big.” Einar bit his lower lip, “Please move.” 

Clive complied and started to move slowly at first, but soon the blond was moaning to his movement and he picked up the pace, moving faster just to hear more of his great voice, shouting in pleasure. 

“Yeah! So good.” Einar moaned trying to push back at him but the grip on his hips kept him at bay.

“You like that baby?” Clive breathed, staring down at the blue eyes.

“By the Gods, yes!” The blond moaned and he couldn’t resist leaning down to kiss him. 

His tongue fucked the man’s mouth the same way he moved inside him.

“Ah, Clive, harder baby!” Einar cried out and the man delivered, fucking him harder and drawing out pleasurable noises.  
“Where do you want me to come?” Clive asked when he felt himself getting closer. 

“Inside me. Fill me up.” 

He started to jerk the smaller man’s cock in time with his movement.

They came together, shouting each other’s names and the blond splattered across their bellies and he filled the man up to the brim.

He threw himself to the side, trying to catch a breath.

“That was wow!” Einar breathed out and he smiled at him, “Gods, your smile is so beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful.” He shot back and brought the smaller man closer, staring deeply into his eyes, “What a madness!”

“Our madness.” Einar smiled and started to hum softly.  
Clive listened to him sing softly in silence for a while, enjoying it deeply. He looked at him once he was done and obsereved his soft features, “I guess I am in love with you.” He confessed softly and Einar looked up at him with gleaming eyes.

“I guess I’m in love with you too.”

They smiled at each other and kissed to seal these newly-found revelations.

**Author's Note:**

> -Feedback is very much appreciated.  
> -If you don't know who Wardruna are, go check them out especially if you're into Vikings.


End file.
